paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Peeve
This is a short with a song in it. Even pups can do annoying things. (click here to see what it's based on, but BEWARE! The song is very addicting!) Summary One rainy day at the Lookout, while Marshall and Ryder were out, most of the other pups get annoyed with each other. Can Penelope show them that though friends may do annoying things sometimes, you should never let that end your friendship with them? Intro: "Squeak, Squeak" "Scrape, Scrape" "Whiiiirrrll" "Chomp" "Tappa Tappa" (Inside the Lookout, while the rain pours outside, the pups all do separate things) (Zuma is trying to nap) (Lilac is chewing on a squeaky toy) (Skye and Chase are moving an item across the floor) (Rocky is using his drill to fix something) (Rubble is eating some kibble) (And Penelope is on her laptop) (It may look casual, but it's not) (Zuma can't sleep because he's annoyed by Lilac and her toy going "squeak, "squeak") (Lilac can't enjoy her toy because she's annoyed of the item Chase and Skye are moving going "scrape, scrape" on the floor) (Both Chase and Skye can't move the item very fast because they're annoyed by Rocky's drill going "Whiiiirrrll") (And Rocky can't concentrate well because he's annoyed by Rubble going "Chomp") (Rubble can't eat peacefully due to being annoyed to Penelope typing on her laptop with a "Tappa Tappa") (The noises go "Squeak, Squeak" "Scrape, Scrape" "Whiiirrrll" "Chomp" "Tappa, Tappa") (All the pups, except Penelope, start to really get angry) All except Penelope: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! Song Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh Oooh-ooh-ooh Oooh-ooh-ooh, yeah Oooh-ooh-ooh Oooh-ooh-ooh Zuma: You sit there in the corner With your jaws knawing on that th-ing Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh, yeah Zuma: Making so much noise with your chewing That you're 'dwiving' my ears insa-ane Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh Lilac: Ah don't care what y'all are doing 'Cause yuh can't do anything ri-ight Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh, yeah Chase: Maybe you should drill someplace else Skye: And make it far away from our side Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh Rocky: What's so wrong with eating food Without sounding like a drum Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh Rubble: You're typing so much That you're turning me from Rubble to Ru-u-u-um-ble All except Penelope: Everything you do is my Pup Peeve I'm going so crazy 'round you Nerves are gonna fray Whatever you say I gotta get away-hey-hey-hey-hey Chase: Being in the same room watcing you Curl your curls all wrong Penelope: But Skye has great curls. Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh, yeah Skye: Not half as bad as me watching you Bossing us all day long Penelope:'' But it keeps us on our paws!'' Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh Rubble: *to Lilac* I'm not saying that you're annoying But actually I really am Penelope: *Gasp* You don't mean that! Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh, yeah Rocky, Lilac, and Zuma: *In unision* We're not being mean But we think you just aced the Annoying Exam Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh Penelope: What's the problem here Why do you have to complain Chorus: Oooh-ooh-ooh Penelope: All of this mean talking Is driving my head insa-a-a-a-ane All except Penelope: Everything you do is my Pup Peeve I'm going so crazy 'round you Nerves are gonna fray Whatever you say I gotta get away-hey-hey-hey-hey (Penelope start doing something fast on her computer) Chase: *to Rocky* You're really becoming the flea on my backside here! Lilac: *to Chase* Well that aint better than being the hothead on my hat! Rubble: *to Lilac* You're really becoming the gum on my paws! Zuma: 'Thown' in my side! Skye: Haze on my goggles! Rocky: Water on my fur! Rubble: Pit in my pizza! Lilac: Frizz in my fur! Skye: Kelp in my kibble! Zuma: Sand in my sandwich! Rocky: Grain in my grin! Chase: Sweat in my sweatshirt! Lilac: Yuh ain't even got a sweatshirt! Chase: I will, one day! Zuma: That's it! I'm out of here! (He heads to the door) (The other pups, except Penelope, start to push at the door) (They argue and bicker over who should go out first) Penelope: STOOOOPP!!!! (The music stops and the pups all look at her) (She shows a picture of all of them, including Ryder and Marshall, on her laptop) Look at this picture of us. We're all best friends. There really is nothing to complain about. Chase: Hey, she's right. Lilac: Oh! Ah never believed any of what Ah said! Rocky:'' You guys may do things that get me annoyed sometimes, but you're still my best friends!'' Skye: What were we thinking? (The pups all apologize to each other with a group hug) (The rain stops and the sun starts shining) (A rainbow is seen above) (Music resumes) All: Everything you do makes me smile I'm always so happy with you Whatever you say Makes my day So never go away-hey-hey-hey-hey Epilogue: Lesson Learned (They are all suddenly splashed by water) All except Penelope: MARSHALL! (Ryder and Marshall have returned, but Marshall picked the wrong spot to shake the water off) Marshall: Oops! Sorry... (They don't look too happy, but...) Penelope: Um, guys? (They look at her) (She's pointing to the picture) (They all decide to smile) Rubble:'' It's okay.'' Zuma: Totally. Chase: Yeah. Marshall: Thanks guys. (Penelope smiles and giggles to herself) (As the iris out rolls in, she winks at the camera) {The End} Gallery peeved pups.png peeved.png skye peeved.png iris out.jpg|Iris out Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Shorts Category:Musicals Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Lilac Category:Songs Sung By Penelope Category:LPS Songs